The present invention relates generally to drinking container support devices, and more particularly to a spring tension and pneumatically regulated infant feeding container support apparatus that is attachable to an infant carrier seat.
There are several types of infant feeding devices on the market today because bottle feeding an infant is difficult and time-consuming. The bottle must be retained in the correct position for the infant to drink and removed when the infant is finished drinking. When the infant is too young to grasp a feeding bottle, the caregiver must hold the bottle for the infant for the entire time necessary to satisfy the child's need. Often a child is unable to manipulate a bottle properly if left alone in a car seat or other similar infant carrier seat with the drinking device or bottle. The caregiver necessarily has to be present and available to properly hold or position the bottle. This may be difficult if the infant is in a car seat while the caregiver is driving or otherwise occupied.
There are many types of baby bottle holders on the market today. Some infant feeding support devices rest on the baby's chest with straps to secure the bottle holder around the baby, while other designs use a clamp to secure the bottle holder to car seat or crib, or a foam wedge and strap to secure the baby bottle. While many designs are adequate for the basic purpose and function of holding a baby bottle no design addresses the problem of removing the bottle from the grasp of the infant when feeding is complete.
Many prior attempts have been made to alleviate the problems associated with infant bottle supports for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,486 (Smith) teaches a device with a flexible arm which is able to be moved or maneuvered into a number of different positions or orientations. U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,934 (Skelton) describes a drinking container support apparatus comprised of a wedge, a drinking container retaining member and a strap for attaching the drinking container support apparatus to a carrier seat. While the prior designs are adequate for the basic purpose and function of holding a baby bottle there is no device that removes the bottle from the infant when feeding is complete. Thus it is readily apparent that there is a long felt need for a spring tension pneumatically regulated drinking container support apparatus for removably presenting an infant's drinking container that is attachable to an infant carrier seat.